pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Schlacht der Asche
"Die Schlacht der Asche" ist das 15. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert und zugleich auch das Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel der Chronik. Die Rattenfänger kehren nach Northfield zurück und ziehen dort alle Verbündeten zusammen, die Sie auftreiben konnten. Neben den Soldaten des Barons stehen die Paladine vom Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust, die Briganten der Diebesgilde, Zauberer der Winterhold Akademie und die Marine von Kel'Thoras zur Verteidigung der Stadt bereit. An der Spitze der Schlacht stehen die Rattenfänger selbst, die bereit sind, den Feind vor den Toren Northfields zum finalen Kampf zwischen der Roten Horde und den Menschen zu erwarten. Die "Schlacht der Asche" erweist sich als massiver Kampf vor den Toren der Stadt. Inmitten unzähliger Streiter kämpfen die Rattenfänger gegen die Häuptlinge der Roten Horde und versuchen, Ihre Ziele zu erreichen, um das Blatt in der Schlacht zu wenden. Während Alec den Feinden, zusammen mit Varen, Paroli bietet, steht Kolgar vor der schweren und nahezu unlösbaren Aufgabe, Mishka vom Verrat Vora'thuls zu überzeugen und davon, dass dieser einem anderen Herren dient als nur dem Wohl der Orcs. Die Rattenfänger wissen, dass Sie erfolgreich sein müssen, denn ansonsten zerfällt die gesamte Baronie in Flammen und Tod. Handlung Mit insgesamt vier Kriegsschiffen kehren die Rattenfänger zurück an die Küste des Königreichs von Aurun. Wieder benötigen Sie dafür nicht ansatzweise die gesamte normale Reisedauer, da Keira Ihre magischen Kräfte einsetzt, um die Flotte rasch vorwärts zu bringen. Dennoch sind Sie insgesamt vier Tage unterwegs. Während der Überfahrt gesteht Alec Kolgar, dass Er eigentlich vorhatte, in Kel'Thoras um Keira's Hand anzuhalten, sich letztlich dafür jedoch nicht für würdig genug gehalten hatte, nachdem Er erfahren hat, über welche Macht Keira gebietet, wogegen Er nur ein einfacher Mann ist. Kolgar rät seinem Kameraden, nicht zu lange zu warten und auf sein Herz zu hören, da Niemand weiß, wie die Schlacht ausgehen wird. Als Sie letztlich in Northfield ankommen, befindet sich die Stadt bereits im Alarmzustand. Von einigen Soldaten erfährt die Gruppe nach der Landung, dass die Rote Horde das Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit angegriffen und zerstört hat. Die überlebenden Ritter und Paladine sind in die Stadt geflohen und haben sich dort sämtlichen bereits eingetroffenen Streitkräften des Barons angeschlossen. Nun marschieren die Orcs direkt auf die Hauptstadt zu. Ohne Umwege machen sich die Rattenfänger dann, in Begleitung von Keira und Thelen, auf den Weg in die Burg des Barons, wo Sie neben Ihm mehrere Generäle und auch Varen wieder treffen, der die Rückkehr seiner Kameraden bereits erwartet hat. Er ist schwer getroffen, dass seine Heimat, der Sitz seines Ordens, zerstört wurde. Alec und Kolgar berichten von Ihren Erlebnissen und der Unterstützung, die Sie mitgebracht haben. Sogleich wird ein Schlachtplan geschmiedet, denn die Rote Horde wird Northfields Mauern bei Sonnenaufgang bereits erreichen. Es ist geplant, dass die Armeen dem Feind auf dem Feld vor der Stadt begegnen werden, denn innerhalb der Mauern wären zu viele Zivilisten und die Schlacht ein einziges Gemetzel. Es wird außerdem der Plan gefasst, dass Thelen und seine Schiffe von der Küste aus, die sich unmittelbar neben der Stadt befindet, den Feind beschießen sollen, um seine Reihen auszudünnen. Während die Schlacht tobt, sollen der Baron und alle Zivilisten in die Burg verbracht werden und dort von einigen Soldaten gesichert werden. Sollte die Stadt fallen, wäre es die Aufgabe der Soldaten, einige am Tor des herrschaftlichen Sitzes vorbereitete Fässer zu sprengen und den Eingang einstürzen zu lassen. Dies würde genug Zeit verschaffen, um die Flucht durch die geheimen Tunnel zu ermöglichen. Sollte auch dies scheitern, so müssten die Soldaten die Zivilisten töten. Einer der Generäle merkt an, dass Sie nur durchhalten müssen, denn Er ist sicher, dass der Overlord seine Hawklords schicken wird, um die Rote Horde zu besiegen, dies sei in einem Schreiben bereits zugesichert worden. Doch Alec und auch Varen sind skeptisch, ob darauf wirklich Verlass ist. Nachdem die Schlachtpläne besprochen sind, bereitet sich Jeder anders auf die Schlacht vor und nutzt die verbleibenden Nachtstunden individuell. Alec und Varen begeben sich zunächst zum Gebet in einen der hiesigen Schreine, wo Alec abermals eine Vision seines Gottes empfängt: Wie schon einmal zuvor, am Tag der Verteidigung von Thornhold, findet Er sich in dem großen Kolosseum wieder, welches zum Reich Temporus gehört. Hier trifft Er dieses Mal Niemand Geringeres als seinen Großvater Berrand Dayne, der Ihn für seinen Heldenmut lobt und Ihm für die kommende Schlacht Mut zuspricht. Er überlässt Alec den Ring des Hauses Dayne, den Er selbst immer getragen hatte und bittet Ihn darum, sollte Er überleben und Ihn sein Weg tatsächlich nach Dûadia führen, dass Er dort bei der Herrscherin vorsprechen und bezeugen soll, dass sein Großvater einen ehrenvollen Tod starb. Alec sagt zu, dies tun zu wollen, sobald Ihn sein Weg nach Dûadia führt. Nach dem Gebet begibt sich der nachdenkliche Alec auf einen Streifzug durch die nächtliche Stadt, wobei Er nahe der Schmiede und Kaserne vorbeikommt. Dort werden die kampfbereiten Zivilisten, die als Miliz dienen sollen, ausgerüstet und bewaffnet. Alec verweilt eine Weile in der Schmiede und unterstützt den überlasteten Schmied bei der Arbeit und der Vorbereitung, indem Er seine eigenen Schmiedekünste mit einbringt. Dabei trifft Er einen jungen Mann namens Ward, der eigentlich Zimmermann Geselle ist und nun in die Schlacht ziehen soll. Alec spricht Ihn an und ermutigt Ihn, für seine Heimat mit dem Segen des Kriegsgottes zu kämpfen. Er sieht viel von sich selbst in dem Jungen und seinen früheren Träumen. Er überlässt dem Jungen dann seine alte Rüstung und sein altes Langschwert, damit Dieser würdig in die Schlacht ziehen kann. Zeitgleich begibt sich Kolgar zurück in die Brauerei, die Er beim ersten Besuch in der Stadt entdeckt hatte, um seine Biervorräte für die Schlacht aufzustocken. Dort trifft Er die Zwergin wieder, die aufgelöst und betrunken in der Brauerei sitzt und auf das Ende wartet. Die anderen Zwerge sind längst geflohen, da sie nicht für die Menschen kämpfen wollen und haben Sie verlacht, dass Sie nicht mitgekommen ist. Die Brauerei ist jedoch Ihr Lebenswerk und so kann Sie diese nicht im Stich lassen. Kolgar überzeugt die Zwergin davon, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist und hat damit sogar Erfolg. Beide tun sich zusammen, um ein ganzes Fass hochwertiges Bräu herzustellen, welches Kolgar auf dem Rücken in die Schlacht trägt, um für den Kampf gewappnet zu sein. Als Er schließlich aufbricht, um seine Kampfposition einzunehmen, gesteht Kolgar der Zwergin noch, dass Er sie sehr mag. Als schließlich der Morgen dämmert, hat sich die vereinte Armee aus Soldaten des Barons, Marinestreitkräften aus Kel'Thoras, einem Bataillon Zauberer aus der Winterhold Akademie, Milizen und Bauern der Stadt sowie der hiesigen Briganten vor den Toren versammelt und erwartet die Ankunft der Orcs. Unter den Verteidigern befinden sich auch Alec, Kolgar, Varen und Vaira, wogegen Keira, an der Seite Ihres Vaters, mit den Kriegsschiffen Ihre Position eingenommen hat. Schließlich und endlich taucht die Rote Horde in Sichtweite auf. Angeführt von Mishka und Vora'thul und in Begleitung drei weiterer Orc-Häuptlinge bezieht die Horde Ihre Stellungen. Tatsächlich haben sich auch einige Zwergenclans aus den Bergen sowie Goblins den feindlichen Streitkräften angeschlossen, um die Menschen zu vernichten und das Land zurück zu erobern. Schließlich beginnt die Schlacht und die beiden Armeen prallen vor den Toren der Stadt Northfield aufeinander. Die Rattenfänger finden sich inmitten des Schlachtgetümmels wieder und fällen einige der Orcs. Zunächst beschließt die Gruppe, in unmittelbarer Nähe zueinander zu bleiben, um sich gegenseitig besser Deckung geben zu können. Rasch werden zwei der Orc-Häuptlinge, Dorhiro und Zolkuzz auf die Kämpfer aufmerksam und beginnen, sich einen Weg zu Diesen zu bahnen. Mishka und der dritte Häuptling, der mächtige Vonzigg, halten sich auf einem anderen Teil des Schlachtfelds auf und beginnen damit, die Verteidiger niederzumetzeln, wobei besonders Mishka, wie schon in Thornhold, wie eine Furie durch Ihre Feinde gleitet. Zeitgleich marschieren mehrere Oger auf, die als lebende Belagerungsmaschinen fungieren und sofort damit beginnen, die Mauern mit Felsen zu bewerfen. Rasch ist klar, dass diese Kreaturen fallen müssen, wenn die Verteidigung standhalten soll. Alec und Kolgar treffen schon bald, inmitten der Schlacht auf Dorhiro und Zolkuzz. Da sich Dorhiro als Schwertkämpfer erweist, nimmt Alec den Kampf gegen Diesen auf, um seine Fähigkeiten als Schwertkämpfer unter Beweis zu stellen, während Kolgar den Kampf mit Zolkuzz wagt, der Ihn für seinen Verrat an der Roten Horde bestrafen will. Vaira bleibt, auf Anraten von Alec, ein Stück hinter den Anderen und unterstützt Kolgar mittels Magie aus der Ferne. Während Alec dem mächtigen Dorhiro im Schwertkampf ebenbürtig ist, gut Paroli bieten kann und seinen Gegner in der Defensive hält, hat Kolgar nicht so viel Glück. Er muss einen Treffer nach dem Anderen einstecken, wird letztlich sogar von Zolkuzz mit dessen Klinge durchbohrt und geht, scheinbar tödlich getroffen, zu Boden. Selbst mit Unterstützung von Vaira kann Er Zolkuzz nicht aufhalten. Als sich der Kampf zunehmend in die Länge zieht, wird auch der dritte Häuptling, Vonzigg, auf die Rattenfänger aufmerksam. Er weicht von Mishka's Seite und macht sich auf den Weg, seinen Brüdern zu Hilfe zu kommen und die Menschen zu fällen. Zur Überraschung aller steht Kolgar nach dem heftigen Treffer wieder auf und steht unerschütterlich seinem Feind gegenüber. Rasch ist jedoch klar, dass Er einen weiteren Angriff nicht überstehen wird. Ehe Zolkuzz zum tödlichen Schlag ausholen kann, erscheint jedoch Varen auf dem Schlachtfeld hinter dem Orc und attackiert Diesen mit seiner heiligen Klinge, was Ihn vom tödlichen Angriff abhält. Alec indes nutzt einen unachtsamen Moment seines Widersachers Dorhiro, um an Ihm vorbei zu springen, sich damit ein freies Angriffsfeld zu verschaffen und einen Angriff mit dem Drachenfeuer seiner Klinge auf Zolkuzz zu schießen, der von den Flammen eingehüllt wird und schwere Verbrennungen erleidet. Schwer angeschlagen geht der mächtige Berserker der Orcs auf die Knie. Immer noch voller Stolz neigt Zolkuzz, der seine Niederlage nun eingestehen muss, gegenüber Kolgar das Haupt und erwartet den tödlichen Schlag. Diesen will Kolgar auch ausführen, wird aber von Varen daran gehindert, der den Schlag mit seiner Klinge blockt. Er erinnert den Zwerg daran, dass es nicht im Sinne eines Kriegers sein kann, einen unbewaffneten Gegner zu töten. Sonst würde die Gruppe nichts von den Orcs unterscheiden, welche Sie bekämpfen. Danach setzt Er Zolkuzz mit dem Knauf seiner Waffe außer Gefecht und zerrt Ihn vom Schlachtfeld in Richtung Northfield, um Ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Zeitgleich haben die Schiffe von Kel'Thoras einige Oger mit gut gezielten Kanonenschüssen außer Gefecht gesetzt und damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Vora'thul auf sich gezogen, der die Mauern der Stadt um jeden Preis fallen sehen will. Er und seine Akolythen beginnen damit, Feuersäulen gegen die Schiffe zu entfesseln und versenken nacheinander zwei derselben. Alec, der nicht einschätzen kann, auf welchem Schiff sich Keira befindet, will Ihr zu Hilfe kommen, wird aber erneut von Dorhiro daran gehindert, einzuschreiten. Während der Kampf von Alec mit Dorhiro weitergeht, erreicht auch Vonzigg den Kampf und stellt sich der Gruppe in den Weg. Alec fordert Vaira auf, den Kampf zu verlassen und zum Strand zu gehen, um nach Ihrer Schwester und Ihrem Vater zu sehen, was diese, trotz aller Bedenken, ob Alec zwei Orcs in Schach halten kann, schließlich auch tut. Auch Kolgar wird von Alec weggeschickt, denn Dieser erinnert den Zwerg an seine Aufgabe, welche die Mondgöttin Ihm gestellt hatte: Mishka hasst die Menschen, hat jedoch eine Verbindung zu den Zwergen und somit obliegt es allein Kolgar, Ihr klarzumachen, dass Sie von Vora'thul als Marionette für dessen Pläne eingesetzt wird. Obgleich es Ihm widerstrebt, seinen Freund allein zu lassen, macht sich Kolgar daran, sich zu Mishka durchzukämpfen, sodass Alec den beiden verbliebenen Häuptlingen allein gegenübersteht. Vaira begleitet Kolgar noch ein Stück durch das Schlachtgetümmel, ehe sich die Wege der Beiden trennen. Ehe Sie sich in Richtung Strand aufmacht, wirkt Vaira einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf Kolgar, sodass der Zwerg sich unerkannt durch die Menge an Feinden bewegen kann. Alec kann sich unmöglich gegen zwei Feinde verteidigen und muss einiges einstecken, wird jedoch von Varen gerettet, der abermals an seiner Seite auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheint. Während Varen gegen Vonzigg kämpft, nimmt es Alec abermals mit Dorhiro auf. Nun gelingt es Ihm, seinen Feind zu besiegen und Er trennt Dorhiro die Schwerthand ab. Als sein Feind zu Boden fällt, verschont Alec Diesen, da Ihn Varen's Worte von vorhin dazu inspiriert haben. Doch nur kurz darauf werden die Rattenfänger Zeuge, wie Vora'thul abermals Feuerbälle auf die Schiffe der Marine von Kel'Thoras schickt und die restlichen beiden Schiffe in den Fluten versinken. Vaira, die den Strand noch nicht erreicht hatte, muss tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Ihre Schwester und Ihr Vater scheinbar verbrannt werden. Wütend richtet Sie Ihre Magie auf Vora'thul und entfesselt Ihr ganzes Können gegen Diesen, was den überlegenen Zauberer aber nicht beeindruckt. Entgegen Alec's Warnungen wird Vaira, deren Sinne von Wut und Trauer übermannt werden, unvorsichtig und Sie nähert sich dem Feind. Vora'thul entfesselt nun seinerseits seine Fäulnismagie, welche die ungeschützte Vaira trifft. Vor den Augen Ihrer Freunde verdorrt Ihr Körper binnen Sekunden und ohne, dass Sie noch einmal reagieren kann, fällt Sie dann tot zu Boden. Der fassungslose Alec reagiert als Erstes auf den plötzlichen und schrecklichen Tod von Vaira, indem Er mit gezogener Waffe in Richtung von Vora'thul stürmt. Der Hexer nutzt jedoch abermals seine teuflische Magie, um eine gewaltige Feuerwand zwischen sich und dem Kriegspriester zu errichten, sodass Er sich in aller Seelenruhe zurückziehen kann, während Alec keine Möglichkeit besitzt, die Feuerwand zu überqueren. Ihm bleibt nichts Anderes übrig, als sich dem Kampf gegen den verbliebenen Häuptling, Vonzigg, wieder anzuschließen, den Varen immer noch bestreitet. Als Er zum Kampfplatz zurückkehrt, lässt Er seine Wut an dem wehrlosen und entwaffneten Dorhiro aus, der sich immer noch auf dem Schlachtfeld befindet. Obwohl Er Ihn bereits entwaffnet und besiegt hat, tötet Alec den Orc nun, ehe Er sich, gemeinsam mit Varen, Vonzigg zuwendet. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Kolgar, der immer noch unsichtbar ist, bis zu Mishka durchgearbeitet und ruft nach Dieser. Die Anführerin reagiert sofort, als Sie die Stimme des Zwergs hört und fordert Ihn auf, sich zu zeigen, ehe Sie weitere Soldaten niederstreckt. Kolgar versucht, mit Ihr zu verhandeln und klarzumachen, dass Mishka einen schrecklichen Fehler begeht, doch diese ist davon nicht überzeugt. Sie sieht in Kolgar nur einen Verräter, der für seine Taten büßen muss. Als Er bemerkt, dass Er das Vertrauen der Tochter des Grommash so nicht erlangen kann, entscheidet sich Kolgar, die Unsichtbarkeit, die Ihn als einziges vor Ihrem Zorn geschützt hat, aufzugeben und sich zu zeigen. Um sicherzugehen, dass Er gesehen wird, klettert Er auf eine Erhebung, sodass Mishka Ihn jetzt deutlich sehen kann. Zeitgleich gelingt es Varen und Alec mit vereinten Kräften, das Blatt im Kampf gegen Vonzigg zu wenden. Der gewaltige Orc setzt den beiden göttlichen Kriegern schwer zu, letztlich gelingt es Ihnen aber, den Orc von zwei Seiten anzugreifen, sodass Dieser die Angriffe nicht abwehren kann und schließlich von den beiden Kämpfern niedergestreckt wird. Sogleich macht sich Varen auf den Weg, Kolgar zu helfen, während Alec in Richtung Strand aufbricht, um Keira und Ihren Vater vielleicht doch noch retten zu können. Kolgar steht indes Mishka Grommarsdotir gegenüber, schwer verletzt und unfähig, sich zu verteidigen. Die Anführerin der Roten Horde hat Ihn nun genau da, wo sie Ihn haben wollte. Doch Kolgar weicht keinen Schritt zurück und erklärt der Tochter des Grommash im Detail, was die Rattenfänger über Vora'thul und den Herrn der Asche herausgefunden haben. Schließlich legt Kolgar sogar seine Waffe nieder und macht Mishka damit klar, dass Er bereit ist, für seine Aussage sein Leben zu geben. Mishka, welche die Familie Kolgar's kennt und weiß, dass der Zwerg noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat und den Hammer der Königswürde, Throneforger, finden muss, wenn seine Familie nicht in ewiger Schande leben soll, erkennt die Schwere dieser Geste, denn durch seinen Tod würde Kolgar seine Familie zu genau jener Schande verdammen. Sie lässt schließlich ebenfalls Ihre Waffe sinken und wendet sich hilfesuchend an Ihren göttlichen Vater, welcher Ihr Klarsicht gewährt. So erkennt Sie schließlich, dass Kolgar und seine Kameraden Recht haben und Sie getäuscht wurde. Nachdem Sie die Wahrheit erkannt hat, ruft Mishka Ihren Wolf, Wintersong, herbei und reitet auf Diesem und mit Kolgar an Ihrer Seite los, um Vora'thul einzuholen, der bereits dabei ist, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Der mächtige Direwolf kann die Feuerwand einfach überspringen und setzt dem Hexer nach. Die Beiden werden von Varen verfolgt, der jedoch zu Fuß keine Chance hat, mit dem Wolf mitzuhalten und notgedrungen hinterher läuft. Gleichzeitig erreicht Alec den Strand und sieht dort nur noch die brennenden Überreste der Schiffe im Wasser versinken. Ohne nachzudenken, entledigt Er sich seiner Rüstung und taucht ins Meer hinab, um nach Keira zu suchen. Er muss tief tauchen und all seine Kraft aufbringen, jedoch gelingt es Ihm tatsächlich Keira und Ihren Vater auf dem Grund des Ozeans zu finden. Beide sind in einem großen Eiskristall eingeschlossen, welchen Keira wohl erschaffen hat, als die Schiffe gesunken sind, um sich und Thelen zu retten. Alec erreicht den Eiskristall, kann Diesen aber keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Als Er beinahe keine Luft mehr hat, kommt Ihm die Idee, die Eichel, welche Adyra Ihm zum Abschied gegeben hatte, einzusetzen und vergräbt Diese im sandigen Meeresboden. Tatsächlich wuchert daraus ein gewaltiger Treant, vollständig aus Korallen bestehend, hervor und hebt den Eiskristall zurück ans Ufer, ehe die massige Kreatur dann in Richtung Wald davonstapft. Wieder zurück am Ufer kann Alec sein Schwert der Dämmerung einsetzen, um den Eiskristall aufzubrechen und Keira und Thelen befreien. Aus dem Eis befreit, erfährt Keira durch Alec vom Tod Ihrer Schwester. Wütend wirkt die Zauberin Magie auf sich, um vom Boden abzuheben und sich fliegend an die Verfolgung von Vora'thul zu machen. Sie gewährt auch Alec auf dessen Bitte, Sie begleiten zu wollen, den Zauber. Gemeinsam fliegen die Beiden dann über das Schlachtfeld und verfolgen den Hexer. Dieser hat seine Verfolger inzwischen bemerkt und nekromantische Magie gewirkt, um einen der toten Oger als gewaltiges Skelett wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, sich auf dessen Rücken zu begeben und die gewaltige Kreatur gegen Mishka und Kolgar in den Kampf zu schicken, welche Ihn als erstes einholen. Noch ehe der Kampf gegen Vora'thul richtig beginnt, wird Kolgar von einem dessen Fäulniszauber getroffen und geht zu Boden, wo Er sterbend liegen bleibt. Mishka erreicht den Hexer und seinen untoten Oger schließlich und geht zum Angriff über. Auch sie hat Mühe, die untote Kreatur im Nahkampf herauszufordern und kann Vora'thul nicht erreichen. Dieser setzt Mishka und Ihrem Wolf mit seinen finsteren Zaubern zu. Varen erreicht Kolgar schließlich, muss aber feststellen, dass Er nichts für den Zwerg tun kann, da seine göttliche Magie vollständig erschöpft ist. So bleibt Ihm nur, an die Stärke des Zwergs und seinen Überlebenswillen zu appellieren. Kurz darauf erreichen auch Keira und Alec das Schlachtfeld. Während Alec bei Varen und Kolgar anhält und den Zwerg mit seiner letzten verbliebenen Zauberkraft regeneriert, nachdem Dieser bis dahin knapp überlebt hatte, fliegt Keira weiter und geht zum Angriff auf Vora'thul über. Dieser sieht den Angriff aus der Luft nicht kommen und hat Keira's mächtiger, gebündelter Zauberkraft nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sie jagt einen gewaltigen Energieblitz in Richtung von Vora'thul, der im Bruchteil einer Sekunde desintegriert wird und sich vollständig auflöst. Beinahe zeitgleich fällt Mishka den untoten Oger mit einem gewaltigen Kraftakt. Schließlich stehen sich Keira und Mishka auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber. Beide sind bereit, mit Axt und Magie bis zum Tod gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Kolgar, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann, stapft schließlich zwischen die Beiden und erklärt den Konflikt und die Schlacht für beendet, da weiteres Blutvergießen absolut sinnlos wäre. Schließlich lässt Keira die Situation auf sich beruhen und macht sich auf den Weg zurück in Richtung Strand und zu Ihren Leuten. Alec, der immer noch voller Wut auf die Orcs ist, fordert Mishka auf, in die Berge zurück zu kehren und niemals zurück zu kehren, da Er sonst keine Gnade kennen wird. Die geschlagene und gedemütigte Mishka muss Ihre Niederlage anerkennen und befiehlt den verbliebenen Truppen den Rückzug in die Berge. Bevor Sie verschwindet, überlässt Sie Kolgar Ihre Halskette, bedankt sich bei Ihm und merkt an, dass Kolgar Thoradin immer einen Platz in den Reihen der Roten Horde haben wird. Ferner wird Er in den Bergen von Khazahk immer ein gern gesehener Gast sein. Dann verschwindet Sie. Damit und mit dem Rückzug der Roten Horde endet die Schlacht der Asche zur zehnten Stunde des neuen Tages. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Vaira Brightwater * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Mishka Grommarsdotir * Vora'thul * Zolkuzz (Erstauftritt) * Dorhiro (Erstauftritt) * Vonzigg (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Keira Brightwater * Thelen Brightwater * Oktavius Varenius * Lord Varcen Arvandir * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) * Berrand Dayne (in einer Vision) * Ward (Erstauftritt) * Unbekannte Braumeisterin der Zwerge * Selùne (nur erwähnt) * Grommash (nur erwähnt) * Wintersong Trivia * Dorhiro ist der insgesamt zweite Schwertkämpfer den Alec im Zweikampf auf seinem Weg, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, bezwingt. * Kolgar steht insgesamt zweimal in diesem Kapitel unmittelbar und knapp vor dem Tod, kann Diesem aber beide Male entkommen. * Das zweite Mal innerhalb der Handlung stirbt ein Protagonist in diesem Kapitel. Erstmals ist der Tod endgültig und wird nicht durch göttliches Eingreifen rückgängig gemacht. * Es war handlungstechnisch durch den DM nicht zwingend vorgesehen, dass die Gruppe sämtliche Häuptlinge der Roten Horde bezwingen muss, um die Schlacht zu wenden. Letztlich ist es jedoch tatsächlich gelungen, alle drei Häuptlinge zu besiegen. * Alec's Hass auf Orcs hat in diesem Kapitel, ausgelöst durch Vaira's Tod und die Eindrücke der Schlacht der Asche, seinen Ursprung. * Der Halbling Finbar, der bei der Rekrutierung der Briganten geholfen hat, befindet sich zum Zeitpunkt der Ankunft der Protagonisten in der Stadt scheinbar nicht mehr in selbiger oder wird zumindest nicht näher erwähnt. Dies bedeutet, dass Er entweder Northfield im Vorfeld verlassen hat oder sich, wie die anderen Bewohner, in der Stadt versteckt hält. Eine genaue Erklärung wurde nicht gegeben. * Für die regeltechnische Umsetzung der Schlacht wurde ein besonderes System verwendet, welches es ermöglicht, große Truppen und Einheitenverbände handeln zu lassen, da das reguläre Kampfsystem nur auf kleine Gefechte zwischen Gruppen ausgelegt ist. Hierfür wurde ein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, noch in der Testphase des "Unearthed Arcana" befindliches System verwendet.